I Still
by julyishot
Summary: Rewrite of Metro Court shooting. How it should have went with Journey. Journey story of course.
1. Chapter 1

I Still

Rewrite of the shooting at the Metro Court when Jason rushed to save Courtney. This is how I wished it would have gone. Everything that happened in the story has happened so far with whatever was going on then. But I'm not so sure about the story, so please review afterwards if it's good.

_Chapter 1_

_Sonny, everything's in place. We're going to take out Sandoval and all his captains while you're at the dedication playground, ok? _Jason meant what he said to Sonny earlier that day. He was going to take out the Sandoval's. He was broken out of his thoughts by Carly walking over to him.

"Jason. Can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"What's wrong." Jason saw the worried expression on the face of his best friend. She had just lost her son and was going through something no mother ever should. Deep inside Michael's "death" was tearing her up, but she didn't let others see it.

"Agent Marshall came by. And this business move that you and sonny are planning. She

knows about it. Agent Marshall says that you and sonny are going to take on the entire Sandoval organization, and that this whole dedication is an alibi."

"Carly, Carly, everything's fine."

"Not if that's true."

"Agent Marshall is a fed. She's going to put pressure on Sonny any way she can, including getting you all upset."

"Jason, I'm not going to go after somebody with a baseball bat. I am not going to dress up in some disguise and try and help. But I have already lost Michael. I cannot lose anybody else." Carly couldn't take losing another person in her life. Not right now anyway.

"You're not going to. Let's just -- let's just think about the dedication. You know, think about Michael. Just let Sonny take care of everything."

Carly decided to give in to her friend and focus on the dedication to Michael. "Ok, so everyone's here except Jax and Courtney. They're always running late."

"You have any idea where they are?"

"They were going to have lunch at Metro Court." Carly saw Jason's face turn blank and him rush out of the park. Wherever he was going had to do with Courtney and the Metro Court.

_Metro Court_

Jax, Courtney and Rachel sat in the restaurant with a group of men sitting a couple of tables over.

"I'm -- I'm not out to get you, Courtney. Not this time, I swear. Actually, quite the opposite." Rachel sat across the table from Courtney with Jax in-between the two women.

"You faked a change of heart once. I didn't buy it then, and I am not buying it now."

"Look, Courtney, Rachel is obviously trying to say something important. I'd like to hear it." Courtney looked at Jax thinking of how he could be taking Rachel's side over hers.

"It's a lie, Jax."

"It isn't, I swear, not this time. Look, I -- I was trying to go on with my life and I was actually doing it, and then I met a man who had a distant connection to the man that hurt me. And then he laid in front of me the thing that I thought that I wanted. Revenge."

Courtney stared at Rachel as the elevator doors opened in the corner of her eyes. She suddenly heard a load sound and felt Jax's body fall on top of hers. She could still hear the many shoots and the falling on men around her, death by bullet. She felt a piercing pain in her side as the gun fire seized and she heard a familiar voice tell the shooters to leave.

"You have to get out of here now." Jason's voice was filled with worry.

"Mr. Corinthos said no witnesses."

"This is Sonny's sister! Get out of here now! There's a car waiting back of the hotel. Go" Jason yelled to the shooter. He looked down to see Jax pulling himself off of Courtney's both and saw the blond behind him stand to her feet. He recognized her as the pediatrician from the hospital. He looked back toward Courtney to see that she was still unconscious and Jax trying to wake her.

"Hey. Courtney. Hey. Courtney. Talk to me. Talk to me." Jason rushes over to Courtney's side.

"Jax, is she alive." Jason followed Jax's eyes toward Courtney's stomach. There was blood seeping from it. Courtney had been shot. Jax touched the wound and looked at Courtney's blood on his hands.

"Courtney? Look what you did." Jax said while looking at Jason with anger in his eyes. "Stay with her, while I go call somebody." Jax stood and ran out of the restaurant to call for an ambulance. Jason took his place. He put his hand under Courtney's head.

"Courtney. I need you to open your eyes. For me. Wake up. I can't have you die on me. Courtney"

Slowly Courtney eyes began to open and her mouth opened to speak.

"J--Ja-Jason"

"Shh. It's ok."

"W-Wh-What happened. W-Wh-What's wrong w-with me."

"Shh. You were shot in the stomach. You're at the Metro Court. Jax went to call an ambulance. Just hold on"

"I-It hurts s-so bad"

"I know. Just hold on ok. For me"

"I c-ca-can't. It h-hurts too b-bad." Jason wanted to kill himself for putting Courtney through the pain that she was in. Because of his order for the hit, Courtney just might have to die.

"You can hold on Courtney. Hold on for me. For Michael."

"J-Jason. I-It h-hurts."

"I know Courtney. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Jason began to tear up as he looked at the blond drift in and out of consciousness in his arms.

"It's n-not y-yo-your f-fault. Jason." Courtney's eyes started to get heavy and she felt her eye-lids closing.

"Come on Courtney. Keep your eyes open for me. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep"

"J-Jase. T-here's some-thing I w-want to te-ll you. If I d-don't make it." Courtney's strength started to slip away as she looked up at Jason.

"What What is it Courtney."

"I st-still love you"

"Me too Courtney. Me too" A smile formed on Courtney' face as she lost consciousness with the final thing she seeing being Jason's face and Jax standing over him with the paramedics, would now had to work to save the blonde.

_So how do you guys like it. Please review. I'm not too sure if I should continue. A reminder, Courtney is not dead, she has just lost consciousness. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Man I didn't expect to get that type of response. But since people liked the story so much, I just had to do it. I planned to do it the next day but u know how things go, but here it is. Hope everyone enjoys it.

_Chapter 2_

GH

Jax and Jason sat in the waiting room staring at each other. They were both waiting to here information on the man they loved. Jax argued with Jason about riding with Courtney on the way to the hospital, so Jason just drove behind the ambulance. After Monica took Courtney into surgery, Jason called made a phone call to Sonny. Jason sat and reminisced on the sound of his best friend's voice.

_Jason listened on the line as his phone rang and Sonny picked up. His voice was low meaning he was still at the park ceremony. _

"_Corinthos"_

"_Sonny. It's me" Jason's voice was weak for the man who was usually so strong._

"_Jason. What's wrong. Where are you. Carly said you ran out of here"_

"_Sonny. Listen. I went to the Metro Court"_

"_The Metro Court. Jase why"_

"_Courtney was there" Jason could here Sonny's breathing go really shallow as if he had stopped._

"_W- Was she hurt" Sonny sat worried on the other line. Jason could here Carly in the background, obviously worried about Sonny's tone "Sonny what's going on"_

"_Sonny. She's in surgery. The bullet hit her in the stomach" Jason could here Sonny's silent profanity._

"_Damn it. We're be right there"_

Jason looked back up at Jax who's eyes were deadlocked on Jax. Jason looked back down at his hands and saw Courtney's blood. He thought back to Courtney's last words before she fell out of conscious.

"_J-Jase. T-here's some-thing I w-want to te-ll you. If I d-don't make it." Courtney's strength started to slip away as she looked up at Jason. _

"What What is it Courtney."

"I st-still love you"

"Me too Courtney. Me too"

This was his fault. If only he had protected Michael, this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have been so vulnerable if they weren't grieving for Michael's death. Courtney wouldn't be shot. It was his order. It was his hit and now Courtney wouldn't have to pay for it. Jax could see that Jason was tearing himself up inside and decided to take advantage.

"This is all your fault" The man's voice brought Jason's head back up to look at him. "You ordered that hit. It's your fault that Courtney is in there fighting for her life. I swear if anything happens to her, her blood will be you hands."

"Why don't you just leave Jax because you are not wanted here" Jax turned when he heard the female's voice. Jason looked pass Jax to see Sonny and Carly standing over him. "You don't give a shit about Courtney and you never did"

"For the last few months Carly, I was the only thing Courtney had. I'm staying. If anybody should leave it's these two" Jax said as he pointed to Jason and Sonny. Sonny took this cue as to say something.

"What did you say Jax" Sonny said as he walked to stand in front of Jax who was now standing"

"You heard me Sonny. Courtney is in there fighting for her life because you ordered that it. Your sister could die because of you. Her death will be on your hands, just like Michael's death is" Jax felt Sonny's fist connect to his face and he felt himself fall to the ground. Jason held Sonny from going after the man while Carly stood stunned by Sonny.

"What's going on here" Tony came out from around the corner. "Jax get up"

"Did you see that Tony huh. I want this man escorted out of here" Jax said as he held his jaw. Carly then came around to face Jax.

"No Jax you leave. You are not family and we don't want to here. And how dare you speak my son's name. I never want to here you say his name ever again ok. Get out of here" Carly spoke daggers to Jax.

"I'm not leaving"

"Actually Jax you have to leave. Because you're not family and the family doesn't want you here, you have to leave" Tony said as he looked at the shocked man.

"Fine. I'll be around" Jax staggered off in a huff and the three looked to the doctor who had just joined them.

"How's my sister"

"Courtney had some bleeding that was hard to stop. Now we were able to get the bullet out but she lost a lot of blood and until she wakes up again we really can't tell anything right now"

"How long before she wakes up" Jason spoke up for the first time since the others had joined him.

"We don't know. But if she doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, then she just might sustain some permanent injuries" Tony looked at the worried faces of the three and felt their pain.

'What kind of permanent injuries" Carly said

"She could be paralyzed. This is why the sooner she wakes up, the better. Ok"

"Can we see here" Sonny spoke up again.

"Yeah, but one at a time and not for long" Tony walked away and left the three worried beings alone to worry about the woman they all deeply loved.

"I'll go first." Carly spoke up. "Unless one of you wants to. I just"

"No, no, no go ahead. I want to talk to Jason" Sonny spoke up when she saw that Jason wasn't going to.

"Alright. I'll be back." Carly walked away from the two men on the way to see her friend. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. First Michael and now Courtney. She walked up to the door of Courtney's room and walked into the room. She looked at her best friend and a soft sob came from her mouths. She looked so pale and fragile. Carly walked over to the bed and pulled up the chair. She took a deep sigh before she began to talk.

"Courtney. God. Why did you have to be there. First Michael. You have to come back. Because. I d-don't think I can take anymore of this. I already lost my son. I can't lose my best friend too. I need you to help me get through this. Look at me. You're sitting here and I'm still think about myself. I have to stop that. But please Courtney. I need you. What are we going to do without you or Michael. You wouldn't want me to go crazy would you. Don't leave Courtney. I wouldn't know how to take that." Carly was now crying uncontrollably and she laid her head onto the bed, sobbing. For her best friend and mostly for her son.

_On an island somewhere_

Michael opened his eyes and looked around the deserted beach. He stood slowly and took in his surroundings. He could tell that he was in the middle of nowhere because all he saw was water for mile. Michael began to get scared. "Mom, where are you?" Michael paused when he saw a figure come out from behind a tree and froze when AJ revealed himself.

"Michael, don't worry, don't worry. Your dad's here, ok? I'm going to get you help."

_Back at GH_

Sonny took a seat next to his best friend and his business partner. Jason seemed to be killing himself on the inside and Sonny knew that it had all to do with Courtney.

"How'd you know Courtney was there" Jason looked up at his best friend.

"Carly. She told me they were having lunch and I didn't even think twice. I just had to get to her, but when I got there it was too late. She was already hit"

"Damn it"

"Sonny this is my fault you-"

"No Jase it's not" Sonny knew that Jason would blame himself if anything bad would happen to Courtney.

"Yes it is. Courtney might die because of me. Because I ordered this. Because I let her go. Because I wasn't there to protect her. I promised her that I always would be there for her and I failed her"

"You guys divorce. You didn't"

"We divorced because of me. Because I couldn't see things from her point. Because I was selfish" Jason looked back down at the blood on his hands and knew that everything wrong in Courtney's life was because he shut that door that night and ripped her heart out.

"This is not your fault Jason. If anything it's mine. I couldn't protect Michael. I couldn't protect my sister. It isn't your fault. It's mine. I let Courtney down"

"And for that, you two are going down" Jason and Sonny turned to see Durant standing behind them with a grin on his face.

So how was it. Was it good. Was it bad. Please review.

_Spoiler: Two people get into a heated argument. Who is it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, I know this story hasn't been updated since January, to tell you the truth, I really forgot all about it, but today I was looking at my documents and decided to give u guys the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_Chapter 3_

Sonny and Jason sat in the waiting area of the hospital waiting for Carly to finish up her visit with Courtney.

"We divorced because of me. Because I couldn't see things from her point. Because I was selfish" Jason looked back down at the blood on his hands and knew that everything wrong in Courtney's life was because he shut that door that night and ripped her heart out.

"This is not your fault Jason. If anything it's mine. I couldn't protect Michael. I couldn't protect my sister. It isn't your fault. It's mine. I let Courtney down"

"And for that, you two are going down" Jason and Sonny turned to see Durant standing behind them with a grin on his face. Sonny and Jason both stood and stared down the District Attorney.

"What the hell are you doing here Durant" Sonny asked as he folded his arms.

"Well, a respected citizen and several mob gangster people were shot in my town, it's my job to bring the shooter or should I say hit man to justice" Durant responded in his usual arrogant way. "Now my cops tell me that Mr. Morgan here just so happened to arrive just as the gun fire was ending, now ain't that a coincidence"

"I went to the Metro-Court to pick Courtney up because she was running late for the park dedication Durant" Jason responded to the man standing in front of him.

"Yeah Yeah, park dedication, just another cover-up you guys used but let me tell you how your plan was ruined, you see, you guys never expected for Courtney to be at the hotel, so your plan went ka-boom."

"What plan Durant. We had nothing to do with a plan" Jason replied

"Oh please, the Sandovals come to town one day and the next their all lying at the Metro-Court in body bags, the day you just so happen to have a park being dedicated to your dead son"

"Durant, my sister is in there fighting for her life, we don't have time to sit here and listen to you make accusations about us being tied to that shooting. You don't have any evidence for these claims so why don't you just leave" Sonny really wanted that man out of his face. He could see Carly making her way around the corner out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry Sonny-boy I will get evidence. And when I do you and your whole operation including backup boy behind you will be serving your time down in Statesville" Durant smirk soon disappeared as he heard a loud voice behind him.

"John how dare you come here and start to accuse Sonny and Jason of things that aren't true" Durant turned to see his daughter behind him. "Jase you can go see Courtney now, I'll deal with my father" With that said Jason walked away from the conversation, leaving Carly to cut into Durant.

"John every time I run into you, you're trying to destroy the people I love and quite frankly, I'm tired of it." Sonny stood back enjoying the show taking place in front of him.

"Carly I am just trying to protect you. These guys are dangerous, they live dangerous lives. Why put yourself in that situation. The people around them suffer. As we all saw today with Courtney, having any association with these guys will have you end up in a body bag"

"Ok John you need to shut your mouth ok, Courtney is not in a body bag and she won't be in a long time ok" Carly was steamed at the man standing in front of her.

"Carly, open your eyes ok. First this guy gets your sons kidnapped, gets one of them killed and now he's doing the same with his own sister. Carly, you or Courtney will be the ones that end up just like Michael ok, dead and buried" Durant would soon regret his words as he felt Carly's hand make a direct contact with his face.

"Get out of here John. Just leave me and my family alone and don't you ever speak my son's name again" John turned and walked to the elevator as Sonny walked up to his ex-wife and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't let Durant get to you. Alright. He's not worth it" Sonny pulled Carly into a hug.

"Sonny she looks so helpless. We can't lose her too. We already lost Michael, we can't lose her too." Carly cried on Sonny's chest as the man caressed her back.

"We won't lose her. We won't"

_Back on the deserted island  
_

"Michael, don't worry, don't worry. Your dad's here, ok? I'm going to get you help." Michael continued to stand frozen staring at the man in front of him. "Michael we will get help ok."

"What are we doing here?. Why are you here?. You're dead. Where's my mom?. Where's my dad?" Michael began to panic.

"Michael I am your dad" AJ took a step toward Michael as Michael took a step back.

"No you're not, you're a bad man. You're just trying to hurt me" Michael looked around searching for a exit, but all he saw was water.

"No Michael, I love you, Carly and Sonny and Jason were the one's hurting you, not me, you see Michael they took you away from me. You belong with me, not them. They will just hurt you. They don't love you" AJ took two more steps toward the frightened red-head boy.

"Liar, they love me, you're the bad man" Michael went to run away but AJ was too fast and grabbed him by his arm. Michael winced in pain.. "Let me go"

"No Michael, You are not getting away from me. I'm not letting you go this time" AJ said in a sickening tone that scared Michael as he wished his parents were there to protect him from AJ.

_Back at GH _

Jason stood outside the hospital room looking in on the blonde hooked up to all of the machines. He kept thinking back to her last words being she became unconscious _"I still love you" "I still love you" "still love you". _Jason finally worked up his courage and pushed opened the hospital door. His heart dropped as he saw how pale Courtney looked on the bed. How helpless she looked. Jason walked over to the chair that sat next to the bed. He took Courtney's hand in his and took a deep breath before he began to talk to the woman.

"God Courtney. I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this bed. You wouldn't be tied up to these machines. You would be awake right now and not struggling for your life. I failed you. I promised that I would protect you from the dangers that surround my life, and I didn't. When Carly told me that you were at the hotel I couldn't think of doing anything but keeping you safe. I had to make sure you were ok, but I was too late. I need you to wake up Courtney. I need you to wake up so I can tell you that I still love you. I need you to wake up so that you can tell me that you still love me." Jason ran his fingers through Courtney's hair and gave her a small peck on the cheek. As Jason started to let go of Courtney's hand to leave he felt a small grip from her.

"Courtney, Courtney wake up" Jason talked to the blonde as her eyes slowly opened.

"J-Jason. Jason is that you"

And That's all for this chapter. Please Review and tell me if you liked it.


End file.
